The Case of Danger
by SymbolicSynonym
Summary: NO OC HATERS! PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS! Oneshot, Heiji and OC. Another of many. Title says it all...


I was sitting in the chair with my feet up on the table and my hands behind my head. I had been sitting there for almost the whole day, due Heiji and Conan investigating a murder. They had finally figured everything out, but they didn't have evidence. And that is why I'm still sitting here, I think I helped out enough for today.

"Usually you would find evidence before you convict the person of being a murderer, not the other way around," I sighed.

Heiji, who was squatting next to Conan, and Conan who was standing next to Heiji, both glared at me.

"We haven't even convicted him yet!" Conan said, a little angry that he couldn't figure it out.

"Yes, you did," I said. "Starring at the man while saying how you were going to catch the killer and what's going to happen to him, that's convicting him!"

They were both silent. They knew I was right and even I knew it. Both of them can get stubborn at times, especially if it came to a case.

"We don't see you trying to help any," Heiji said, pouting a little.

"Excuse me?" I shouted. "Who was the one who found all the clues and told you exactly everything you needed to know about this?"

Heiji stood up covering my mouth, my face then went bright red. Every cop in the room was starring at me due to my yelling at the top of my lungs. "Sorry about that!" Heiji said, smiling and laughing a little. He then glared at me from the corner of his eye. "You want to give us away?" he said, removing his hand from my mouth.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "You know how I am once I get tired!"

Conan coughed and crossed his arms. "Other then that," he said, "how are we going to catch the killer?"

I then got an idea. "The killer is after women, right?" I said, giving a grin.

"Yeah…?" both boys said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"They why not give him what he wants?"

Both of them knew where I was going with this. "That's not a bad idea," Conan said. Of course he knew I would be perfectly fine. I'm great at Karate, so I should be able to protect myself pretty well.

I looked at Heiji, who actually looked…stressed? "Heiji?" I said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, looking away.

"Why not?" me and Conan both shouted.

"It's dangerous! And we would be putting Kasumi's life in danger!"

I pouted. "Oh come on Heiji! I'll be fine. And if anything went wrong, I can trust the great detective to come and save me." At that moment I could swear I saw his face go red. But maybe it was my imagination.

"Fine," Heiji said, walking out the door, with Conan following. I still sat there, still trying to piece everything together. What just happened?

*Conan's P.O.V.*

I walked down the hall with Hattori, who didn't look like his cheerful self. "You sure about this?" I asked.

"Not really," he finally said.

I looked back ahead of me and at the ground. "Why not just tell her?"

Hattori looked at me like I was crazy. "Tell her what?" he said, stuffing the book into his jacket pocket.

I glanced up, raising an eyebrow. "I know, Hattori," I said, "it's not hard to figure out…"

Hattori looked away right after I said that. It wasn't hard to see he liked Kasumi and was worried about her being bait to catch a killer.

"We'll be by her the whole time, if anything goes wrong you can run in and save her."

I felt a glare from behind me and knew it was Hattori. Seems I made him angry with that sentence.

*night time in a dark alleyway**Kasumi's P.O.V.*

I ran my hand through my brown hair and put my hand back at my side as my bangs fell over one of my brown eyes. I wore a short mini skirt and high hills with a short sleeve top that felt like it was suffocating me.

"Still nothing…" I muttered to myself as I walked down the alleyway.

I felt like someone was following me and I later saw it was the killer who was following me, once I reached a dead end. I turned around and saw the shocked face of the killer. "You're the girl detective!" he said.

"That's me!" I said, smiling.

The guy pulled out a gun. He said I couldn't live due to me seeing his face and all. Same old same old... These people would never learn.

My eyes widened as I looked at the gun that was only inches away from me. The man's hands were shaking, so I knew I had a chance here. I kicked the gun out of his hands, but it went off. The bullet grazed me cheek, but the gun was out of his hands and on the ground behind him. I kicked him in the face, causing his head go into the wall and knocking him out.

I stood there, dusting my hands off. "My job is done," I said, smiling.

"Katsumi!" I heard a voice shout. I looked and saw Heiji running towards me. Before I could say anything, he grabbed me and embraced me in a kiss. When he pulled away, both of us backed away from each other and were both embarrassed.

"S-S-Sorry," Heiji said. Putting his hand to his face, trying to cover his embarrassment. "I guess I was just a little worried that you got shot and all…"

I felt a smile go upon my face. "I've been waiting for you to do that," I said, taking a step closer.

Heiji looked at me. "Huh?" he said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Really? You're a great detective but you can't get what a simple sentence says?"

Heiji laughed and smiled. "No, I was just messing with you." He brushed his hand against my cheek, wiping the blood from the scratch away. He then leaned in a kissed me again.

We pulled away and both said, "I love you…" Knowing that we just said it at the same time, we began to laugh.

Case Closed, that is until the next case comes along.


End file.
